


Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Collection

by Charming Delinquent (Raven_Ehtar)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Charming%20Delinquent
Summary: A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh drabbles, each 100 words, featuring various pairings or no pairing at all.Stories are organized alphabetically by ship name, and tags related to each story will be in the chapter summaries for ease of finding and/or avoiding what you want.Feel free to drop a ship request in the comment box, even if I've already done the ship you would like!





	1. Anruishipping 01 - Tamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #request  
> #from a distance  
> #unrequited  
> #longing

He wasn't what Shadi expected.

After more than three thousand years of waiting, he wasn't sure what he _had_ expected, but Yugi Mutou wasn't it. _This_ was the one fated to solve the Millennium Puzzle? The one meant to solve the greater puzzles of magic and souls, time and gods?

A gentle soul, soft to the touch and yet unyielding in his convictions. Soft, but not delicate. Shadi found himself fascinated by the contrast, wondering if it was this mix that had so tamed a Millennium item.

He found himself inexorably drawn, wondering if he could be so tamed, himself.


	2. Anruishipping 02 - Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #request  
> #feels  
> #fluff  
> #angst and fluff

The solver of the Puzzle, the one awaited for so many centuries, does not shy away from Shadi's touch. He doesn't flinch from the roughness of his palm against the softness of his cheek, nor does he look away from the shadows he must see lurking in Shadi's eyes.

It steals away Shadi's breath, this acceptance, this gentle courage. Through the ages he has only done his duty, but duty can leave one stained.

In Yugi's eyes he finds no condemnation, no fear. Only acceptance, knowing and unconditional. And for the first time in three thousand years, he finds peace.


	3. Anruishipping 03 - Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #request  
> #feels  
> #shadi needs a hug

He said his tears weren't really his own, that they were the tears of those who no longer has the power to weep themselves.

Shadi had been the source of a lot of terror and danger, plunging them all into shadow games, threatening their lives. But despite that, Yugi could never forget that he'd shed tears for a king long dead. He said the tears were not his own, but they could hardly belong to the dead, unless Shadi's heart were a wide open door.

How could anyone be considered _really_ bad if he could bear the tears of another?


	4. Blindshipping 01 - Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post canon  
> #sad  
> #bittersweet

Yugi used to think that once a puzzle was put back together, that was it. A puzzle with all of its pieces was whole, complete.

While that was true to a point, there was still more. A puzzle wasn't really _whole_ if there were no picture on it.

A puzzle needed its picture. A person needed their memories. Either of them without the other and they were left wanting.

They had found his memories of being Pharaoh, they found his name, Atem, and he had been made whole again.

Now he was gone, and Yugi was the one left wanting.

* * *


	5. Boundshipping 01 - Nobler Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #first person pov   
> #unrequited

With a heart on the verge of being consumed by darkness, you are a light guiding me back to sanity. Bound to he who took me apart, yet I feel you are the one who can piece me back together again.

Think not you are the weaker of the two, Yugi. Your heart is the nobler, it is on your delicate shoulders that I can rest my loyalty.

Before you I feel myself weaken, before your gaze I am held rapt. To you I may bend my head and feel graced should you once touch me with a gentle thought.

* * *


	6. Chaseshipping 01 - Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #first time

Honda pulled back, a little out of breath. "Well, I always suspected you were a player, but not like this, Ryuji."

Ryuji smirked at him, intense green eyes wandering over his body. "I think that you'll find my skills many, varied, and at a level you've never experienced with anyone else you've... played."

"Even Yugi?"

Honda jumped as hands squeezed his ass and he was pulled up against Ryuji's body. "I seriously doubt you have ever played the game I have in mind with Yugi." His voice was husky, his breath hot against Honda's ear.

Honda swallowed. "No, probably not."

* * *


	7. Crystalshipping 01 - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #request  
> #first meeting  
> #sweet no bitter

Being thrown back into ancient Egypt, helping a friend who was a long dead Pharaoh, fighting an ancient evil, it was all unbelievable, but Anzu accepted it. But she hadn’t expected to see _her_ here. 

Dark Magician Girl- no, _Mana._ Anzu’s heart fluttered with memories of the girl’s strength, her unspoken support… the faint hint of affection. It was all imagined, surely? There was no way such things could be felt across so much time. 

Yet when the girl’s eyes met hers and she smiled, Anzu was filled with warmth that had nothing at all to do with the sun.


	8. Crystalshipping 02 - Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #request  
> #first meeting  
> #sweet no bitter  
> #fluff

“Have I met you before?”

Anzu blinked, and then grinned. “Not yet.”

Mana frowned at that, her lower lip pushing out into a pout. “What is that supposed to mean?”

She could only shrug helplessly, still grinning. How could she explain time travel and meeting Mana’s future spiritual incarnation and _not_ sound mad while doing so?

“Magic,” she said instead. “Kind of like how we’re meeting now.”

Mana’s brows rose in surprise, but she smiled shyly. When Anzu offered a hand, she took it. Her palm was warm and dry. 

Meeting was magic, what did it matter how it happened?


	9. Darkshipping 01 - Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #rough   
> #pwp

There is no gentleness in Bakura's words, in his touch. That's alright, Yami has no desire for gentle. Not here, not from him.

Every encounter between them is a contest, a battle of wits and wills, why should now be any different?

Scratches cross Yami's skin as often as caresses, teeth touch more often than kisses. What use have they of soft affections? This too is a contest, a battle of passions, and neither is willing to concede.

A sharp tug at his hair, eliciting a groan. " _Pharaoh..._ "

Game or war, there is no telling who the winner might be.

* * *


	10. Dragonshipping 01 - Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #request  
> #mild denial  
> #concerned yami  
> #fluff  
> #hey remember that time jou died

“Jounouchi, please be more careful.”

“You’re one to talk.” 

“I’m sorry, do you not remember the many times you’ve nearly _died,_ or the one time you _did?”_

“That’s rich, coming from the guy who’s been dead for _centuries._ ”

Yami huffed, scowling up at the other boy. “That’s beside the point. Yugi would never-“

“Hey.” Yami stopped when a warm hand cupped his cheek, when Jounouchi smiled at him. “It’s okay to say that _you’re_ worried about me, y’know.”

It would have been pointless to protest, but he did frown at him. Until Jounouchi leaned in and kissed the expression away.


	11. Fragileshipping 01 - Hidden Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff   
> #gentle

There's a hidden strength to Ryou Bakura, one that only he seems to see. Even Yugi, his partner, seems blind to it, when he should see the clearest of all.

None see so clear as he. It's not easy to stay true to yourself with an enemy living in your mind.

Gentle heart, soft kisses. How he can remain so unchanged is a kind of miracle that gives him hope. Hope that he can do the same, can aspire to that same strength.

Bakura goes so often unseen, but he hopes he can be worthy to be seen by _him_.

* * *


	12. Fragileshipping 02 - Hypocrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #angst   
> #hurt no comfort

"Yami...?"

He doesn't reply, but Ryou is certain that it's the spirit of the Puzzle he speaks to rather than Yugi. Something indefinable in the body language gives him away.

"Yami, are you-?"

"I almost did it." The words are muffled. "I almost... killed Kaiba."

Ryou stopped. He knew what Yami was referring to - he'd been there, but he wasn't sure how he was meant to respond. He settled for a neutral, "Yes."

Yami finally lifted his head. "What must you think of me? After all I said, and then I'm no better than..."

This time he does remain silent.

* * *


	13. Fragileshipping 03 - Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #request  
> #hurt/comfort  
> #angst  
> #ryou needs a hug

“Bakura?”

He looked up, his face already going red from being caught in his squatting slouch against one wall. He thought he’d been hidden.

“Ryou,” his discoverer corrected himself. 

_Yami,_ Ryou realized. _Not Yugi._ “Hello.” 

“Are you alright?” He stepped closer, brows drawn close in concern. 

Maybe it was the look, maybe the way Yami really seemed to be _seeing_ him, or just the timing of it all, but Ryou’s shields cracked. “I’m sorry.” He shuddered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry…”_

When arms wrapped around him, Ryou didn’t resist. He leaned into the warmth and just tried to forget.


	14. Gemshipping 01 - Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post canon   
> #angst

Chasing shadows, Ryou decided. It was like chasing shadows, hunting down the slightest trace of the man who had shared his head for so long.

A fitting analogy for him, he thought. Shadows cast their images on the world, but left no traces. When they were gone, nothing was left to show they had ever been. Searching for any sign of the spirit was like looking for a shadow which had no source. The shadow of a memory.

Echoes and afterimages, but no substance. Ryou could only rely on his memories, the memory of memories, as he chased the shadows.

* * *


	15. Gemshipping 02 - Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sweet   
> #cuddling  
> #fluff

Red. It's a color that demands attention, that telegraphs danger, that says both 'stop' and ' _go_. Red is passion, it is blood, it is rage and it is love.

In Egyptian lore, it is chaos, evil, the antithesis of Ma'at.

Ryou finds that he cares very little for Ma'at. Wrapped in the warmth of red wool and encircling arms, he feels safer and better loved than ever he did when surrounded by those who worshipped order.

" _Sheut_." 

Ryou shivers at the name, leans further into the warmth at his back. His hair is nuzzled with a contented sigh.

Red is...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sheut_ is one of five parts that make up the ancient Egyptian concept of a soul, specifically the "shadow." 
> 
> TKB using it as a nickname here comes directly from another YGO fic I'm working on under my Raven_Ehtar pseud, "Haunted." Any shipping in _that_ fic is implied, and the chapter where this nickname is introduced (at the time of this posting, 05/21/2017) hasn't been posted yet. ^^;
> 
> I'm working on it.


	16. Gemshipping 03 - Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #symbolism  
> #first person pov

Do you know the different meanings attached to the color red? _Desher_ it was once called, and it had many associations attached to it. Blood, war, fire, aggression, evil, chaos... but also desert, victory, protection and life. It was considered the opposite of white.

White was called _hedj_ , and stood for the light of the sun and the moon, for purity, order and peace.

You have called me your white shadow, _hedi-iah sheut_ , and seeing you in your scarlet robe I cannot help but remember your bloody beginnings, the chaos of your life.

 _Desher_ and _hedj_. Together they are completeness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found these and couldn't stop thinking about them.
> 
>  _Hedi-iah sheut_ comes out roughly as "silver moon-shadow."


	17. Goldshipping 01 - Living Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #unrequited   
> #hate to love   
> #first person pov

I will always have the marks of you left in my skin. A piece of your past passed down through the millennia to be remembered, and a piece of my past that I would give anything to forget.

I hated you so long, the center of my world. Love or hate, they're both attracting forces. If one transformed into the other, would anyone be able to tell?

The ghost of you is patterned into my living flesh, the thought of you tattooed on my mind. I am your memorial, the one fated to remember you when even you could not.

* * *


	18. Goldshipping 02 - Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #previously involved

"Welcome back to Egypt, Pharaoh. Your land has missed you."

Atem looks over and sees Marik leaning against his motorcycle. Memories stir at sight of him, fluttering just out of reach.

"Does it speak to you, tell you of your past?"

He shakes his head, smiling a little. "My past has been told, Marik. There is no more."

Marik's eyes travel over him. "Not all of your past has been as the Pharaoh. I hope you have not forgotten _that_." He leans toward him. "Because I would be happy to remind you. Again."

Atem can only swallow. He hasn't forgotten.

* * *


	19. Heartshipping 01 - Right One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post-canon   
> #bittersweet   
> #fluff

At one time it would have bothered him. At one time it _had_ bothered him to be alone so much. The isolation, of being the outsider.

Then he’d found friends, a soul partner, and he’d never been alone.

Now there was college, and his friends were all scattered like seeds. Even his soul partner was gone.

Only one remained. As bereft as he, they found comfort in each other. All alone save one, their worlds both shrunk so severely.

But with their worlds each only consisting of one another, neither minded. One was enough, if it was the right one.

* * *


	20. Heartshipping 02 - Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post canon   
> #fluff

It was late, and Yugi had fallen asleep in his lap.

Ryou smiled down at him, tiredness making his eyes heavy and thoughts slow. They hadn't hung out together much before, but with Atem gone, Yugi was often in a Ryou's apartment.

Whether to study together, to get some tips on cooking, or to marathon the latest game, as tonight, Ryou saw much more of the King of Games than before. He understood Yugi's reasons, his need to be around someone who _understood_ , even if they never talked about it.

He knew, and he needed that presence just as much.

* * *


	21. Heartshipping 03 - Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post canon   
> #first time

"Bakura?"

Yugi shivered as fingers traced down his throat, as warm eyes consumed him where he stood, his back pressed against the wall.

"Ryou." His voice was strange, deep and thick. It made Yugi think it was _him_ , the other one, but no. That one was gone.

"What're you...?" Yugi's heart beat hard, but he wasn't afraid. Not exactly.

Ryou smiled. "You have... ridiculous eyes." He dipped his head, his face coming close, his lips so near. "If you want me to stop, say." His breath was warm over Yugi's mouth.

Yugi said nothing, and soon there was no need.

* * *


	22. Heartshipping 04 - Underestimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post canon   
> #pwp

He was stronger than he looked. Yugi supposed he shouldn't be surprised by that. He knew as well as anyone that those who looked small or frail were often underestimated.

He gasped as teeth nipped as his throat, and held on tighter.

Ryou was also much more passionate than than he would have guessed. But he hasn't guessed, had he? He'd never suspected until Ryou had him against a wall.

After all this time he was still underestimating him, still making assumptions.

"Yugi..."

Fingers tangled in white hair, thoughts tangled in possibilities, it was probably time to stop making assumptions.

* * *


	23. Kleptoshipping 01 - Greatest Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #first person pov   
> #mildly abusive

A thief may be proud when he succeeds in taking that which presents him the greatest challenge, and I see no greater challenge, no greater prize than you, Yugi.

Fate found you, put you in my way, and I am grateful. It will be a test to steal your attention, your trust, your affection.

I will have it, though. Without your ever noticing, I will make off with your heart. You will only be aware when it is far too late to escape. When you are mine.

What greater pleasure than to have your love, taking you away from _him?_

* * *


	24. Puppyshipping 01 - Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #gift fic  
> #developing relationship  
> #slow progress  
> #head headed morons

It was when he didn’t immediately shake Jonouchi off that he realized something had changed. 

Jonouchi was a touchy-feeling kind of guy, always putting hands on shoulders, giving encouraging pats, slinging an arm around his favorite people…

By contrast, Kaiba _wasn’t_ someone who seemed to enjoy being touched. If anyone ever got up the nerve to try, they were immediately rebuffed, slapped away or shaken off.

So when one day Jonouchi threw an arm round the prickly duelist, and he stiffened but did nothing to move it, that’s when Jonouchi knew. They’d both changed, just enough to allow that nearness.


	25. Puppyshipping 02 - Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #gift fic  
> #totally not flirting  
> #roundabout dating

Jonouchi stared at the letter, squinted at it, but nothing about it changed. It was definitely from Kaiba. If the signature at the bottom wasn’t enough, the official letterhead left no doubt

_Mr. K. Jonouchi,_  
_A new advancement in virtual gaming has just come to completion. If so inclined, I would appreciate your time and feedback in giving it a test run._  
_-S. Kaiba_

Yeah. That was him alright. 

It was funny because he knew for a fact Yugi hadn’t gotten an invitation. Kaiba had been doing that lately, asking only Jonouchi out to things. Like recognition. 

Like a date.


	26. Puppyshipping 03 - Acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #gift fic  
> #kaiba is a dick  
> #but still likes jou  
> #japanese name meanings

Jonouchi Katsuya was a loser. Despite all he had been through, the people he associated with, he could never made that final push to be the winner he desperately wanted to be. Even his name was wrong – so close, but not quite. 

Still, he never gave up. Whether that was admirable or just pathetic, Seto wavered on. But it made him worth considering, not someone it was wise to ignore. Certainly he had Seto’s attention. It would be hard to ignore a man who continually threw himself at you, demanding acknowledgement. 

But denying him guaranteed he would keep coming back.


	27. Puzzleshipping 01 - Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff   
> #sappy symbolism

Pieces of a puzzle were meant to fit so well together that when the puzzle was complete, there was no space left between them. They were _made_ to fit together, one piece filling in around another so what had once been missing was no longer.

What had been missing from himself was no longer. Those places where there had once only been an aching emptiness were now filled up with his presence, comforting and reassuring.

And just as parts of himself were filled in with his presence, Yugi knew that he somehow provided that same kind of completeness to him.

* * *


	28. Tendershipping 01 - Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post canon   
> #angst

Ryou hated the sight of mirrors, he avoided them whenever he could.

It wasn't too difficult. It was possible to get ready in the morning without looking at his own reflection. It was possible to go through a whole day without once meeting his own eye.

He couldn't stand the sight of himself, how 'himself' was also _him_. He couldn't bear how close and yet how far away that other self was.

His missing half was only the thickness of a mirror away, a simple sheet glass the same as an eternity.

Seven years bad luck was a fair trade.

* * *


	29. Wishshipping 01 - Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sweet   
> #sappy

Growing up, Jonouchi had only ever known one kind of strength. The strength to defend yourself, to stand against an adversary, the strength of fists and grit.

"Hey, Jou! You got your new deck ready?"

He smiled at Yugi, who was jogging up to him with a wide grin. "Sure do! Think you're ready for me?"

"You bet!"

That'd been before he'd met Yugi, the boy who broke all the conventions of what Jonouchi thought of as 'strong.'

Yugi had taught him the strength of defending others, of standing with your friends. He'd taught Jonouchi that love was also strong.

* * *


	30. General 01 - Venomous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #gen  
> #thief king bakura  
> #character stuff

They probably thought it an insult to be called the King of Thieves. They spat the name after him, venomous as a serpent’s bite. _Thief._ A taker, a criminal, a carrion feeder.

But the very fact that they were trying so hard to insult him, that they were forced to acknowledge him in any way when they wished nothing more than to forget him and his people entirely told him everything he wanted to know, everything he wanted to accomplish. 

They wouldn’t forget. He’d never let them forget that their greatest magic was forged with the blood of his people.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to come say hi or chat about nerdy things! ♥


End file.
